Deep Freeze Studios
Deep Freeze Studios, is a video game developing company founded by DoodleFox, the company's goal is to make games that pack in hours and hours of content and replay value. With two games under their belt at this point in time, both games have been well-received critically and praised by the general public alike. In addition, the company has started work on movies that tie into the project known as the New Fantendoverse along with other properties. ''History'' After the failure of Amity Studios, Darklight Studios swooped in and helped buy out what was left of Amity. The result was a "return-to-form" for company creator DoodleFox, as he ditched the Amity name and instead went back to the concept of his original company, Icy Cold Gaming Industries. Founded on November 10th of 2017, they started out with a licensed game for Cartoon Network, OK K.O.! Let's Save The Planet. Shortly after that, the company soon expanded into making their own original IPs. Said games had a focus on going to Nintendo consoles, but also other gaming platforms. When Darklight Studios ended up shutting down on January 16th, 2018, Deep Freeze Studios became independent and produced it's own games under it's own terms. In addition, later that year, the company went public and announced it's own movie studio division, going under the label of Deep Freeze Productions. While working on the movie and a game known as Witch's Brew, the company was contacted by Nintendo to help develop a remake of the first Super Smash Bros. game along with a brand new mainline Kirby game. It was after these projects finished up that Deep Freeze offered to help Infinite Fall and Finji, developers of the hit indie title Night in the Woods, create a sequel to the game. The result was Sheltered: A Night in the Woods Story, a game which sees the main characters split up into two groups, as Mae, Bea, and Germ are rescued by doctors and nurses after a nasty car crash...or so it seemed. The game received positive attention for bringing in more paranormal aspects and interactivity, generally being as loved as the original. ''Games'' ''Original IP'' *''Mall or Nothing: Deep Freeze's first foray into the MMO genre, Mall or Nothing is a hilarious romp through a never-ending string of Black Fridays. The game is known for it's physics, humor, and it's ability to connect to all of the big consoles on the market via crossplay akin to ''Minecraft and Rocket League. *''Witch's Brew: A hybrid of an ''Earthbound-like RPG and a Puyo-Puyo-styled puzzle game, Witch's Brew seeks to bring a fun and lighthearted story, interesting gameplay, beautiful imagery, and lovable characters. ''Collaborations'' *''OK K.O.! Let's Save The Planet: An RPG based off the new hit Cartoon Network animated series, ''OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes, Let's Save The Planet is a game dedicated to the likes of the popular Mario ''RPG spin-offs, including the ''Mario & Luigi ''and ''Paper Mario ''series, along with plenty of other games in that gaming genre. *Super Smash Bros. 64EX: A remake of the first game in the series, ''Super Smash Bros. 64EX ''is Deep Freeze's only game on the Nintendo 3DS. Notable for the addition of Final Smashes, four extra characters and stages, and new content, the game seeks to be a more easily accessible alternative to the first game. *Kirby: Star-Studded Stallions: An installation in the popular Kirby series, ''Star-Studded Stallions ''sees Kirby teaming up with a Night Mare in order to free Pop Star of the grip of the Sandits, a group of interstellar cowboys who have converted the planet into a sandy wasteland. The game is noted for changes to the Kirby formula, it's small gameplay twists, and it's story. *Sheltered: A Night in the Woods Story: A sequel to 2017's indie darling, ''Sheltered sees you take the role as Mae and her friends as half of them are stuck in a strange hospital alongside new faces, while the others are searching for them all. The game is noted for having the mechanic of being able to switch between the playable characters at will, allowing for unique puzzling solving and more interactivity. ''Deep Freeze Productions'' Deep Freeze Productions, as mentioned above, is the movie division of Deep Freeze Studios. Their goal is to make movies that aren't just PG-13. So far, they have one movie under their belt. ''Movies'' *''Black Sun: The story of an undead alien, a self-conciousness alien, a confident and proud galactic superhero, and one bad motherfucker. In a galaxy full of criminals, Black Sun (James Spader) is by far one of the most prominent. When an "old friend" (Michael Rooker) "gets in touch with him" after nearly 100 years, Black Sun is forced to team up with the up and coming mercenary Elkine Idana (Stephanie Beatriz) and the confident "galactic goodoe-two-shoes" Captain Nebulava (Kimberly Brooks) to take him down once and for all. ''Characters/Species ''Black Sun'' *Black Sun *Elkine *Captain Nebulava *Tyyrian Shim *Mistress Murder *Sykes *Amphibios (species) Witch's Brew *Wicke *Flip *Bogus Planet (band) ''Locations'' ''Black Sun'' *Agualeira *Ymirn ''Witch's Brew'' *Groveful Oaks Category:Companies Category:Fan Companies Category:DoodleFox Category:Game Companies Category:Deep Freeze Studios